Notable NPCs
Col Solfein Barrilyl Age: 473 A highly skilled fighter, a brilliant tactician, and a bloodthirsty tyrant. The Col was a highly celebrated officer during the lantern Wars, leading countless missions and raids against the enemy leading counselors missions and raised against them enemy. His uncharacteristically tall at 5’1”. Born Solfein Goldrech, he took the name be after his 100th kill. Must like his face, his armor is ripped and scarred, but he treats every cut as a badge of pride in his battle prowess. The Col was instrumental in attracting Nex Addo into the war effort, where he quickly became the Colonel’s most trusted assassin. The wars gave him purpose, but he did not take the ceasefire well. Despite years of peace, he is slowly been rebuilding his army in the Undercity near Rasseloque to stage a revolution against the Humans and Elves on the surface. Col Barrilyl has no need for gold or land, he cares only about blood. “The time of our revolution against our oppressors is at hand. We will storm upon the fleshbags and crush their skulls beneath our feet!” - Barrilyl Bahirah Acting regent of Firewind and the daughter of a powerful mercenary king. Her father is also the leader of the Crimson Sands mercenary group. Brienne The faithful she-wolf companion of Enna. She often helps the group find food and shelter and is indispensable when it comes to tracking. Kline Zil Appears to be happy go luck. Confident in his abilities and his leadership. He has been in the Yohnber for around 60 years. Married once in his past. Has a daughter, Mellna that is a carpenter. Moved to the outskirts and built the Brushstrider's barracks after his daughter was fully grown. Spends time hunting and wandering the wood near Yohnber when not relaxing at the barracks. Lydia Succubus; At some point in the past a portal to hell was opened and the succubus that would later be Lydia escaped. She eventually made her way to Firewind. In Firewind she often used her power to extract money from the rich men that visited the houka pallor she claimed as her turf. Careful not to indulge too much lest she arouse suspicion. She mind controlled Lia in Firewind and extracted quite a bit of information from her. Lia was besotted with her and expressed interest. Lydia found this interesting and began a relationship with her. She thought Lia’s interest would wane but as they share time together their relationship shows no inherent weakness. After they began their relationship a group of demon hunters from the church of the Paragon confronted her and the party. They agreed to not kill her if the brush striders would make her behave. Thus Lydia agreed to travel with the party and stay with Lia. They often find time together during the down time of the travels. Being a succubus her powers mostly deal with mind controlling one target and sucking some life from them. These powers are rarely useful in full fledged combat. So she refused to go into the front lines. Much to the annoyance of Enna and Nex.